Whollyday
Only eleven dates are named in the Principia Discordia as being worthy of celebration - however, Discordians have felt free to invent other holidays which have become popular to varying degrees. ''Cyclical Whollydays *Rev. Dr. Jon tell us that there are additional seasonal days not included in the Principia Discordia. They round out the number of holydays in the Pentagon of the Year to 23.'' *''Apostle Day (5th of the Season)'' *''Sloth Day (27th of the Season)'' *''Flux Day (50th of the Season)'' *''Eye Day (73rd of the Season)'' *''X Day (???rh of the Season)'' * ''A Few More Whollydays *These are in a list. Some of them show up more than once, because they're that good! Dates are in YOLD (Year of Our Lady of Discord i.e. Discordian Calender), and Gregorian Calendar. Many of these were stolen from the Reverend Loveshade (see article) and friends:'' *''1 Chaos (January 1): Nude Year's Day'' *''10 Chaos (January 10): Backwards Day, Reformed'' *''10 Chaos (January 10): Binary Day'' *''18 Chaos (January 18): Pat Pineapple Day'' *''21 Chaos (January 21): Hug Day'' *''26 Chaos (January 26): Backwards Day, Traditional'' *''46 Chaos (February 15): Springfield Day'' *''49 Chaos (February 18): The Mary Day'' *''51 Chaos (February 20): Pet Loving Day'' *''????? (February 30): The Unknown Whollyday'' *''69 Chaos (March 10): Head Chicken/Chicken Head Day'' *''5 Discord (March 19): Lingananday'' *''11 Discord (March 25): Discordians for Jesus/Love Your Neighbor Day'' *''18 Discord (April 1): Amateur's Day'' *''19 Discord (April 2): St. John the Blasphemist's Day/Blasphemy Day'' *''23 Discord (April 6): Jake Day'' *''70 Discord (May 23): Jake Day Jr. /Day of the Elppin'' *''72 Discord (May 25): Towel Day'' *''5 Confusion (May 31): Gulikday/Fearless Fred Day'' *''11 Confusion (June 6): 537 Day'' *''15 Confusion (June 10): Mad Hatter Day'' *''26 Confusion(June 21): Imaginary Friend/Captain Tuttle Day'' *''28 Confusion (June 23): St. George's Day'' *''37 Confusion (July 2): Mid Year’s Day'' *''55 Confusion (July 20): Mal-2 Day'' *''57 Confusion (July 22): John Dillinger Day'' *''3 Bureaucracy (Aug. 10): Multiversal Underwear Day'' *''18 Bureaucracy (Aug. 25): Festival of Hanky-Panky Spankies'' *''33 Bureaucracy (Sept. 9): Cat Dancing & Foot Fetish Day aka Pussyfoot Day'' *''37 Bureaucracy (Sept. 13): Mass of Planet Eris/Eristotle'' *''55 Bureaucracy (Oct. 1): Feast of St. John the Blasphemist'' *''57 Bureaucracy (Oct. 3): Shamlicht Kids Club Day'' *''59 Bureaucracy (Oct. 5): Gonkulator Day (Gonculator Day)'' *''60 Bureaucracy (Oct. 6): Mad Hatter Day'' *''66 Bureaucracy (Oct. 12): Habeas Corpus Remembrance Day'' *''28 Aftermath (Nov. 16): Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild Day'' *''36 Aftermath (Nov. 24): Spanking Fest'' *''37 Aftermath (Nov. 25): 537 Day, sometimes Turkey Day'' *''46 Aftermath (Dec. 4): Hug Day II'' *''67 Aftermath (Dec. 25): Santa Claus Day/Giftmas'' *''72 Aftermath (Dec. 30): New Year's Eve Eve'' * Moosemas Celebrations are held at various times either towards the end of the season of Aftermath or during the first part of the season of Chaos, depending on the Cabal. These feasts may be held once, many times during the season, throughout the year or not at all. External Links the other anonymous's list of Discordian Holydays Category:Holydays